Changes
by lucidreams
Summary: Developed from my drabbles100 challenge, this is an AU story where Brigitte gets her period and is attacked instead of Ginger. Aside from the beginning, this will not be following the movie story line. Rated M for later chapters.


It was a crisp and clear fall night as the Fitzgerald sisters ventured out. Revenge was on their minds, especially Ginger's as she was determined to prove to Brigitte and to herself that she had it in her to go after Trina Sinclair. _I'm not scared of that fucking bitch_, Ginger fumed although no one had suggested that idea. "Let's get the plan straight. We grab the dog when she lets it out to take a shit", Ginger said as they stalked through rows of house, heading toward a path to the play ground. Brigitte glanced nervously at the red head, she was starting to doubt this so-called brilliant scheme. "She won't let the dog out by itself. People don't leave their dogs out alone anymore Ginger".

_For fuck's sake_, Ginger silently swore as she glared at Brigitte. She knew the brunette all too well. _You're not backing on me B_, she thought. "Well then you'll just have to distract while I nab the pooch". Her tone was stern and said she was in no mood to argue but of B, being the pussy that she was, immediately vetoed the idea.

"I can't distract her!"

Ginger growled and had a sudden urge to smack her younger sister which she gave into by making a swing at the younger girl, catching her in the arm. "The fuck B? This is your idea! If you don't like you're ideas then stop having them!" The red head walked ahead of her sister, her anger making her strides faster while Brigitte glared after her, rubbing her arm before following.

Yet Brigitte rarely stayed angry at Ginger for very long and was already apologizing as they made their way across the park when them stumbled upon the body. The beast of Bailey Downs had claimed another dog as it's victim and the girls stared down at the body in morbid interest. "Gross", Brigitte murmured while Ginger grinned, suddenly hit with inspiration.

"Wicked. We can leave a body now, she'll totally freak".

Brigitte stared down at the mangled form with a mixture of disgust and sadness. "Yeah, wicked", she agreed half-heartedly.

"Grab the leg", Ginger order. When Brigitte didn't move, Ginger delivered a sharp elbow into her side.

_Oh god, I'm gonna be sick_, Brigitte thought as she bent down to grab the dog's legs. She had been feeling like crap all day thanks to some mysterious pain in her lower back and a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. The smell of dog mixed with blood and other foul scents coming from the dog's stomach was not helping. It was as bad as the dog Trina had pushed her on top of earlier. _I'm not going to throw up, I'm not going to throw up_, she silently repeated. Bile rose to her throat as she touched the dog. "It's still warm".

The warmth still residing in the dog's limbs hadn't bother Ginger at all as she was too stoked by her idea. She couldn't wait to see Trina's face when she found the corpse in her backyard. _That'll fucking teach her to mess with me and B_. Out loud she snorted in disgust. "Don't wimp out now. On the count of three", she ordered her sister. "One, two—"

A sickening sound came from the body as the sister tried to lift it and the right leg that Brigitte was holding came clean off in her hand. With an 'Ew', Brigitte dropped the leg and glared at her sister.

"Fuck", Ginger muttered. "What a waste". She was about to straighten up when she noticed some blood on B's leg. "You got some on you", she pointed.

Brigitte looked down, "Fuck". She lifted her skirt a little wipe it off. It was odd, she felt a little wet and the blood was coming down her thigh. She frowned in confusion but it didn't take long for Brigitte to realize what had actually happened. _Fuck!_ She should have known. She should have known something was going to happen tonight. All the signs were there; the stiff back, the tightening in her stomach, the sharp pain that afternoon and the nausea. Even Pam had picked up on it during dinner.

But Brigitte had spent so long denying the inevitable that it no longer seemed possible. There was no denying nature though, the red line dripping down her leg had proven. "No..." Brigitte groaned in a distressed tone.

"What the fuck is your problem B? It's just a little blood".

The brunette glared at Ginger. How dare she make light of this! "I just got the curse".

For a moment Ginger just stared at her sister in shock. _No way. No fucking way!_ "Are you sure?"

Brigitte lifted the skirt to show a bit more of her blood stained thighs. "Yeah", she said angrily. "I'm fucking sure".

Ginger's lips twisted in disgust as she stared at blood, seeing as some form of betrayal. "That is so gross".

"What am I going to do?" Brigitte was starting to panic now. As if this night couldn't get any worse. When Ginger stared at her blankly, Brigitte yelled. "This is serious!" Tears welled up in the younger sister's eyes. Ginger was looking at her like she was a total freak.

Truth was, Ginger didn't know what to do. Ginger never had a period in her life and now Brigitte was looking to her for help. "We go home and you get cleaned up. Stop freaking out B!" Ginger finally decided in a calm voice. Brigitte envied that calm as she felt like the world was coming apart. Sure, it was just a bit blood, a naturally bodily function but for Brigitte it meant she was being thrown into the scary world of hormones and all the other bullshit that came with periods. It marked her as different from Ginger and Brigitte was all too aware of Ginger's opinion on the subject of periods.

Brigitte nodded her head in agreement, what else was there to do but get cleaned up? Yet as she turned she was distracted by a noise from the woods. It was a clear snap that carried through the autumn air. _Was that tree branch breaking?_ Wet grey green eyes looked around the playground but saw no one. _Thank god._ For a moment Brigitte was afraid someone else was in the park. That was the last thing she needed, for someone to see her like this.

"Let's go", Ginger barked. Clearly she hadn't heard the noise. Brigitte turned to follow her sister when it struck.

A sharp pain cut through Brigitte's back as the beast sunk its teeth into her. The scent of her blood had drawn the beast back to the park and Brigitte was dragged through the remains of the stray dog before it hauled her into the woods. Her scream cut through the silence, alerting her sister who turned around but missed seeing which direction Brigitte was being dragged off to.

The slender teen fought against the monster, kicking and punching but it didn't help. The creature had its claws in her now along with his teeth. Her flesh burned in pain as he began to feed. She tried to scream out but couldn't. Her lungs, her brain, none of them worked. _Please god no! Oh fuck, ohfuckohfuckohfuck! I'm going to die._

"BRIGITTE!" Ginger screamed.

This couldn't be happening! Fuck, Ginger wasn't even sure what had just happened but her mind was already screaming that it was impossible. Something had come out of the woods and dragged Brigitte off. Panic cut through Ginger.

"BRIGITTE!" Her eyes darted around the park for a clue to tell her where Brigitte was. The blood! There was a weak trail of blood leading into the woods. Did it belong to Brigitte? Ginger's eyes fell on the mangled body of the dog. No, it belong to the dog but it would lead her to Brigitte. Ginger started running as she followed the trail, calling out to her sister. She was running without any real clue where she was going as the blood trail faded. Tree branches were snagging in her hair and scraping against her exposed legs and face. _I can't fucking see anything! Where's Brigitte?_

That's when a sudden flash caught her eye. Ginger stopped and turned in that direction. It was a camera flash she realized before she started running in that direction. "BRIGITTE!"

Brigitte had forgotten about the camera but in this midst of the fight she realized she had a possible weapon tightly gripped in her hands. As the monster was on top of her and clawing at her, Brigitte took a few solid swings at its head, causing the flash to go off and blind the beast. It was startled enough to retract its claws enough to let Brigitte shimmy away just as Ginger came to the rescue. The red head grabbed her sister's arm and half pulled, half dragged the younger Fitzgerald out of the forest.

The thrashing behind the girls let them know the beast wasn't going to give up his prey so easily.  
_There's no escape_, Brigitte thought, nearly hyperventilating as she tried to keep up with Ginger. Her legs were already giving away when the pair made it through the woods and reached the road. She crumbled on the pavement, the rough asphalt cutting into her already bleeding legs. _No escape_, she weakly thought again. Ginger was pulling on her roughly, trying to get B to move.

It was the light that finally made her get up. It was a blinding light coming from the headlights of a van that set off an ingrained warning through Brigitte's brain. _A car's coming, get up!_ Brigitte scrambled to her feet, letting Ginger pull her off the road. The sister collapsed onto the grass on the side of the road when the beast burst forth from the trees, running across the road and startling the driver of the van.

To be honest, Sam hadn't been paying attention to the road. His mind was still back home on the latest fight he and his father had when Sam saw the girls. He didn't realize they were girls, nor did he recognize them from the high school. All that went through Sam's mind at that moment was _HOLY FUCK!_  
He swerved violently to the left and avoided the girls but a jolt went through his van as Sam collided with the wolf. Slamming on the brakes, Sam stared at the blood stained windshield. "Oh fuck me", he mumbled, disoriented. All he could thin was, _Christ, did I kill someone?_

There was only one way to find out but Sam was terrified of what he was going to find outside the van. _I hit somebody_, he thought absently. In a brief, frightening moment, Sam considered the driving on. _You fucking coward_, he silently chastised himself. Whoever it was, they could still be alive and Sam could help them.

While Sam was trying to make up his mind, the Fitzgerald sisters had already gotten up off the ground and run off home. By the time they reached their drive Brigitte was in agony. _I'm dying_ she thought as Ginger dragged her back into their house. No car in the driveway meant that their parents were gone but that didn't stop Brigitte for asking for her mother. "Mom?"

"Mom's not home B", Ginger panted. Holding up Brigitte was starting to strain the older sister. _What do I do?_ Ginger was beyond panicking now. Brigitte's face was bloody as the younger girl swayed on her feet. "Brigitte?"

"It hurts", Brigitte moaned. She could still feel phantom claws digging in. Her feet legs were starting to give out.

"No, B! Don't' pass—Fuck". Brigitte was out on the floor. "Okay, okay. Pam has a first aid kit around here somewhere". Ginger struggled to remember where. Fuck, her mother had pointed it out enough times. "The sink!" Ginger left Brigitte lying in the hallway and ran into the kitchen. The white metal case was underneath the sink like always. Ginger grabbed it and made a beeline back to Brigitte.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of her little sister. Whatever had attacked her had ripped her up. _I ought to call a doctor,_ she thought but a cynical voice popped up. _And what would Pam say about that?_ Ginger frowned at the comment and silently argued with herself. _Who cares what Pam would say? What about Brigitte?_ Ginger crouched down next to her sister. First she'd stop the bleeding and then she'd call 911. Yet as she pulled the ruined skirt and examined Brigitte's legs, the bleeding had appeared to stop. In fact, the wounds were already closing over. Ginger shifted her sister's body and lifted the back of Brigitte's shirt. That was where most of the damage was done but even that appeared to be healing. "Weird".

"What's weird?" Brigitte's muffled voice inquired. Ginger was relieved to hear she was awake and turned her back over before answering.

"The wounds on your back, they're healing."

"That's not possible", Brigitte murmured but she did feel better now. The pain that had been running through her body moments ago was a dull ache right now. She sat up and with Ginger's help managed to make it to her feet. "What was that thing?"

"I don't know. All I saw was this huge fucking shape coming at you. Didn't you--?"

"No, I couldn't see. It was too dark." Brigitte's eyes fell to the floor and rested on her camera. She had managed to hold on to throughout the chase but had let it go when she hit the floor.

Ginger's eyes followed her gaze and spotted the camera. She remembered the flash going off in the forest. "Did you get a picture?"

Brigitte shook her head but her words contradicted her. "Maybe". Wincing in pain, the slender brunette bent over and picked up the Polaroid camera. "Picture's jammed". Brigitte suddenly felt very tired. "I'll check it later. I need to get cleaned up". Her body felt grimy and sticky with blood, dirt, and who knew what else. Brigitte looked around the hallway. That too, was a mess as the girls had made the mess just trying to get into the house. One picture had fallen and shattered, a picture of Brigitte and Ginger together. One of Pam's favorite pictures. "Fuck". Brigitte silently wondered if it was an omen but she knew her mother would be pissed when she saw it.

She considered trying to fix it but another wave of tiredness swept over her. All Brigitte wanted right now was to be clean and in bed. "I'm getting a shower", Brigitte announced and Ginger gave her a sideways look.  
"Shouldn't we call a doctor or something? I mean—"

"No", Brigitte replied, a little more forceful than she meant. "I'm sorry, I…I just want to forget this happened". With that Brigitte turned and left Ginger to clean up the mess. Right now Brigitte needed to be alone. She needed the nauseas feeling in her stomach to go away.

She needed to get this blood off her body.

It felt like a dream, a very bad yet all too real dream. Brigitte's mind still hadn't accepted that she had been attacked. While Brigitte cleaned up, Ginger paced outside the bathroom. Her ears strained for any sign of trouble. _Fuck, you better not have drowned B!_

A knot was still in Ginger's throat when she finally gave up and threw herself on the bed. It was hard to believe that in the past few hours their world had been ripped apart. Well, almost ripped apart. It would have been worse if Brigitte hadn't-- _DON'T' THINK ABOUT IT!_ Ginger tried to push the images of a bloody Brigitte out of her head.

Tears spilled out of Ginger's eyes and ran down her cheeks. _I almost lost her._

"Ginge?" The bathroom door finally opened. Ginger felt her body relax as relief flooded her.

"You okay?" The redhead was up on her feet and next to her sister in no time.

"Do we have any...pads?" Brigitte cringed at the word as Ginger was reminded what had happened earlier.

"Oh fuck B, I forgot. Yeah, Pam's gotta have something. Wait here". Ginger ran up the stairs quickly. She had forgotten about the curse completely and a stab of jealously went through the older girl. She didn't want her period but it bothered her that her younger sister got it first. _Christ, if she starts moaning about PMS and cramps I'm going to have to kick her ass_, Ginger thought as she climbed the stairs two at a time.


End file.
